


Love and Friendship in the Time of the Breach

by autopilot_disengaged



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopilot_disengaged/pseuds/autopilot_disengaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompts under 500 words sent to me at my tumblr<br/>Which is dwarf-hell.tumblr.com if you feel like sending me something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Dare You

**_theraccoonsden asked: Maybe "I dare you" with Sera and someone else?_ **

 

     “You can’t actually be serious.”

     Malika Cadash stared over the side of the ramparts, looking down at the ground below. She didn’t know how far the drop was, and quite frankly she didn’t care. The ground below seemed impossibly far. Not that the elf by her side seemed to care. Sera’s carefree grin, even dusted with cookie crumbs, was almost more terrifying than the drop.

     “What’s the matter, Inky? You’re not scared of a little drop, are ya?”

     The dwarf scoffed, backing away from the edge, trying not to think about Cullen looking up from his work to see a small figure falling past his window. “On what plane of existence is this a ‘little’ drop? By the fucking Paragons, you’re trying to get me killed aren’t you?”

     “Don’t be so fuddy. You’ve been all uppity and grumpy since you got back from Orlais. What you need is some fun, and this is fun.” Her tone was light and bubbly as ever, but the challenge was obvious. When it seemed as if Malika would protest further, Sera cupped her cheek and smiled wickedly. “I dare you.”

     She tensed under Sera’s hand. “What did you say?”

     “I said I dare you. Is the powerful Inquisitor gonna back down from a dare, then?”

     Malika knew she was playing right into Sera’s hands. Every part of her was screaming that this was a terrible idea. The drop would kill her. She might even die before she hit the ground. And where would the Inquisition be without its Inquisitor? But a larger part of her, that Dwarven pride that refused to turn away from a challenge was louder. Malika Cadash did _not_ back down from a fight.

     She pulled Sera down to her height, kissing the elf roughly before throwing herself off the balcony.

     As she fell she was aware of many things. Leliana has been watching them and started laughing when the Inquisitor jumped. Cullen looked up the second she fell past him, and promptly started choking. Cassandra was already halfway down the stairs by the time she hit the ground. Hitting the ground _hurt_. But it didn’t kill her.

     The realisation made Malika laugh. She was _alive_. She raised her hands to the sky, middle fingers pointed up and earning a cheer from her lover.

     “Fuck you, Corypheus, I’m invincible!”


	2. Don't Make Me Beg

**_black-rose4 asked: "don't make me beg"_ **

 

     Fereldens, Josephine decided, were not only stubborn, but also incredibly violent and in poor control of both their tempers and their coin. Cullen stood in front of her desk, hands in clenched fists on the wood where he had pounded them only a moment age, tense and filled with a fiery rage. It was a strange sight to see him dressed in little more than a tunic and trousers, free from his usual fur and metal garments, but the sight was certainly not unwelcome.

     “This has gone past the point of ridiculousness, Josephine.” He said through gritted teeth. “I need my armour back. You’re the one saying the Inquisition needs to keep up appearances! As Commander of the Inquisition, I…”

     “I didn’t hear Lady Trevelyan complaining.” She said innocently, inspecting her nails. Cullen’s eye twitched ever so slightly in annoyance and his cheeks flushed scarlet, yet another small victory for her to add to her list. “Neither did the troops. The sight of you in such flattering clothing seems to be good for morale.”

     Cullen sighed, running a hand through his hair which stayed miraculously intact. The fire that fuelled his anger had burned out, Ferelden’s lion now little more than a mournful puppy. “Lady Montilyet, _please._ Don’t make me beg.”

     There were the words she was looking for. Josephine raised the tip of her quill to her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Well… I suppose it would be unfair of me to inhibit the Inquisition. Very well, Commander, you may have your armour back.”

     “Thank the Maker.”

     “I believe Sera has it presently.”

     She had to fight against the smirk that threatened to surface at Cullen’s sharp inhalation. Returning to her work, she allowed herself a small, self-indulgent chuckle once the sound of blasphemous curses and heavy stomping were distant echoes. That would teach the Commander to ever try and bet against an Antivian.


	3. Are You Sure You Know What You're Doing?

_**knightcommanderalenko asked: "are you sure you know what you're doing?" for any pairing :3** _

 

     “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Harding asked. Despite the joyful raucous of the Herald’s Rest and the sweet sounds of the singing bard, Scout Harding didn’t have to raise her voice to be heard over the din. Beside her, Lenka Cadash smiled, brushing their fingertips together with one hand while holding a stack of hoops with the other.

     “Lace. _Laaaaaaace._ Have I ever missed a single target? Of course I know what I’m doing. Have a little faith in me. You’re the one I’m worried about after all.”

     Harding scoffed, holding onto the other dwarf’s hand and pecking her lightly on the cheek. “You might be a famous Herald, but I’m ten times the archer you are. And as your better, I’m telling you, this isn’t a good idea.”

     “How about a little bet then? If you can score more points than me, I’ll buy the whole bar a round of drinks. All of them.”

     “And if you win?”

     Lenka chuckled, tilting Harding’s head so the two were eye to eye, their breath hot on each other’s lips. “If I win,” she muttered, fingertips light against Harding’s cheek. “then I get to have a hot water bottle to keep my bed warm. Those Orlesian sheets do nothing against the cold.”

     Lace groaned, pulling away from her lover and stretching her arms. “Dammit, Cadash, you were doing so well. Alright, I accept your challenge. How hard can a ring toss be?” It was hardly an archery contest, but the scout was confident that a children’s game wouldn’t give her much trouble. Her bright attitude turned anxious as Lenka lined up her shot and threw her hoop from the balcony. It sailed right over the patron’s heads, hitting its target with perfect precision.

     “Bullseye!” She yelled once the ring had settled around one of Bull’s horns. The Chargers stared at their boss before descending quickly into a boisterous laughter fuelled by ale and good-humour. Both Dwarves were already out the door before Bull had time to react.

     Their giggles filled Skyhold’s dark courtyard, echoing back at them as they leaned on one another for support. “You know,” Lenka mentioned when they’d calmed down. “Technically, I did win.”

     Lace pulled Lenka in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You did. I expect nothing less from my brave and fearless Inquisitor.”


End file.
